


Patience is a Virtue

by deanobanion



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M, NSFW ish, addition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanobanion/pseuds/deanobanion





	Patience is a Virtue

Viola opened her eyes to see Dean standing on the other side of their bedroom, adjusting his tie in the mirror, up and already ready for the day.

“You look handsome in that suit. Come over here,” she said, lightly tapping the empty spot next to her on the bed. 

“Uh uh, Viola. Not today,” Dean said. “We got a shipment coming in and I can’t be late.” 

“A shipment of azaleas?” she asked coyly. Dean turned from the mirror to look over at her. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, then brought them together behind her neck and held them that way, posed like a marble statue. 

“Don’t be cute,” Dean scolded.

“I’m just saying. It isn’t like bottles will wilt or anything while you spend a little time with your wife,” she said as she shrugged off her robe and lay back down on her side, purposefully accentuating the curves of her naked body. “Come on, baby,” she begged.

Dean walked to the side of the bed. “You’re a real brat, you know that?” he said. Viola smiled and grabbed his hands to pull him down for a kiss. Dean put one hand on either side of her on the bed to support himself on top of her. He kissed her softly on the lips, her neck, her collar bone. Viola arched her back, pressing herself against him, and started to fumble with the buttons on his suit. But before she could manage to undo anything, Dean stopped.

He lifted his left hand to look at his wristwatch. “Well, would you look at the time! I really have to run,” he said, rolling out of bed and straightening his suit.

“Oh no. No no no no.” Viola pleaded.

“That’s what you get,” Dean smiled the evilest of grins.

“I’m going to kill you!” Viola yelled and threw the first thing she could grab, a pillow from their bed, at him. He just barely dodged it and skipped out the bedroom door.

“I’ll be back in a little while,” he yelled from the other room. “Save some of that for later though, I like it.” He grabbed his keys and his hat and closed the front door to their apartment behind him. 

Viola lay back down in a huff, but when she finally cooled down she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Still chuckling to herself, she sat up, slipped on her robe, and walked into the bathroom to get herself ready. She put on dark red lipstick and smiled her own wicked smile in the mirror. Viola had all day to decide how she was going to get him back. Oh yes, it was going to be good.


End file.
